haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Knight
Dark Knight is chapter 102 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter four of volume nine. Summary Kodaka left school and stopped by a park, where he and "Sora" used to frolic, in the hopes of finding Yozora there but to no avail. After getting done grocery shopping, Kodaka arrives home and prepares dinner with Kobato acting suspiciously. During dinner, Kodaka mentions Yozora's name and Kobato reacts in a worried manner. Kobato states her liking for Yozora due to the latter having continuously protected her from Sena's advances and recently, from Aoi Yusa's accusations, much to Kodaka's surprise. Afterwards, Kodaka informs Kobato of his return to the Neighbor's Club and his confession to Sena, much to Kobato's blip. After Kodaka had explained to Kobato the situation, Kobato leaves their dining table and heads to her room along with her meal. Kodaka, while reflecting on recent events, recalls the time before he set out to give Sena his answer to her confession. Rika inquires Kodaka on his inner feelings towards Yukimura and Yozora. After confessing to having just begun holding feelings for Yukimura, Kodaka reluctantly confesses to Rika his feelings towards Yozora - which, in his words, are "heavy". In his thoughts, Kodaka ponders as to how Yozora had changed drastically from their childhood while taking into account the unknown events that Yozora had experienced over the past ten years, concluding that she wasn't the "Sora" he knew before as he wasn't the same "Taka" Yozora knew as well. Around midnight, Kodaka wakes up and notices that the lights were on as he went downstairs. As he was suspecting Kobato to be awake, Kodaka heads to their bathroom and surprisingly discovers Yozora taking a shower and Kobato appearing with a towel in hand. Moments later Kodaka confronts Kobato and Yozora and questions the former about bringing Yozora into their house. After Kobato constantly insists to let Yozora be under her care, Kodaka then turns to Yozora, who explains that she had witnessed his confrontation with Rika on the school's rooftop, and after sending the dubious group message to the Neighbor's Club, headed to a park where Kobato later fetched her. After having agreed on letting Yozora stay the night, Yozora told Kodaka to not worry about contacting her parents about her whereabouts as Yozora claims that, rather than worrying about their daughter, they would instead consider it to be bothersome if they had contacted them about Yozora. As Kodaka thought of his lack of information regarding Yozora's parents, Kodaka welcomes Yozora into their household. Having told Kobato to go to her room, Kodaka informs Yozora about his current relationship with Rika as friends. Yozora interrupts Kodaka by asking him if he isn't the "Taka" she once knew anymore; Kodaka affirms this and Yozora declares to conclude her friendship with Kodaka. Afterward, Yozora goes on to brag about Rika's good points while abusing herself for her shortcomings, Yozora asks Kodaka about his answer towards Sena's confession. Knowing that Kodaka had affirmed to Sena's confession, Yozora let out a light laugh and claims to herself that "everything's gone".